leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald's Sudowoodo
|type1=Rock |media=special |catchepnum=PS317 |catchepname=Sneaky Like Shedinja |prevonum=185 |epnum=PS303 |epname=Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo |current=With Emerald |noevo=incap |va=no }} Emerald's Sudowoodo (Japanese: エメラルドのウソッキー Emerald's Usokkie) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his second overall. She is level 62 and her Characteristic is "hates to lose." History As a wild Pokémon first appeared in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo, when she went crazy due to being watered by Todd Snap while disguised as a tree and attacked him in a rage. was able to use his E Shooter to calm her down and let her return to the wild. Sudowoodo reappeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle where it was revealed that she followed Emerald alongside a to join Emerald's team. Both of them proceed to help fend off the in Artisan Cave to help Emerald capture . They later defend Emerald from an attack from Guile Hideout, which impressed Emerald enough to let them join him. With Emerald In Sneaky Like Shedinja, Sudowoodo battled as Emerald's last Pokémon in his fight against . Due to Dusclops having weakened , she was able to finish it off with one , giving him the win with a score of two to five. Greta sends out her final team member, a . Greta points out that although Shedinja is weak, its Ability makes it so that only a few moves can hurt it. Emerald counters with , a move that can defeat a Shedinja, but it uses to survive the hit. Greta refuses to let the last round end with an assessment, and has Shedinja fire off a at Sudowoodo. Emerald declares that he lost, but Todd points out that Sudowoodo is still able to battle. Todd edges Emerald to cheer for the Pokémon that have been fighting for him all this time. Although he struggles initially, Emerald manages to cheer Sudowoodo on and tells her to not give up. Sudowoodo smiles, and manages to stand back up. The battle ends, and with an assessment, Emerald wins with a score of four to two, earning him the Guts Symbol. During the Battle Dome challenge in Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II, Sudowoodo advanced Emerald throughout the tournament, defeating an with . Sudowoodo was not used during his fight against due to Emerald believing he did not need his regular team to win. After losing to Tucker, Emerald challenged the Battle Palace in Standing in the Way with Starmie. When Emerald learns that Guile Hideout had captured Jirachi, Emerald left , Sudowoodo, and Dusclops to battle by themselves while he went to face Guile. Later, returns Emerald's Pokémon, along with the Spirits Symbol they had won in the battle. In The Final Battle VI, Sudowoodo joins the rest of Emerald's team in an attempt to attack Guile Hideout. Guile easily fights them off and begins attacking them, which forces Emerald to realize he truly cares about Pokémon. Seeing the change in his heart Jirachi grants his wish to free the Pokédex holders from petrification. After the final battle with Guile Hideout, she became acquainted with 's Sudobo. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, Sudowoodo battled alongside Dusclops to try and hold off Zinnia from stealing the dimensional shifter. Personality and characteristics Sudowoodo was initially shown as an angry and stubborn Pokémon, attacking for accidentally pouring water on her. After calmed her down she became extremely loyal to him, and sought him out to join him. She cares deeply for him, once getting into a fight between his other Pokémon to see who would care for him. Moves used mod 3}}|0|1=Emerald Sudowoodo Low Kick|2=Greta Shedinja Emerald Sudowoodo Endure Rock Slide Adventures |3=Emerald Sudowoodo Counter}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0|1=Low Kick|2=Rock Slide|3=Counter}}}} Related articles Sudowoodo Category:Female characters (Pokémon)